


𝕭𝖊𝖆𝖚𝖙𝖞 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝕭𝖊𝖆𝖘𝖙

by DollyDawdlingxoxo



Series: Old Works [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyDawdlingxoxo/pseuds/DollyDawdlingxoxo
Summary: Brûlée doesn’t understand why you keep coming back to her, so you show her exactly why.
Relationships: Charlotte Brulee/Reader
Series: Old Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602295
Kudos: 9





	𝕭𝖊𝖆𝖚𝖙𝖞 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝕭𝖊𝖆𝖘𝖙

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Deviantart and Quotev.

“Damn that woman...” The crane-nosed Charlotte mutters, huddling the small necklace in her large hands, her sharpened nails gently brushing against the jewel in some sort of calming affect. She was surrounded by smiling homies as she vented, each and every one of them listening and putting in their own input, all being something nice to say about the stunning girl Brûlée had seemed to befriend. “She keeps on coming back even though she knows she’s not allowed here. She even gave me this necklace, it must have been expensive...” Brûlée sighed, fed up from consistently shouting at the younger female to leave the Seducing Woods in fear of her older brothers finding out, or worse, her own mother — Brûlée shivered at the thought of <y/n>’s small and nimble body being crushed beneath Linlin’s large foot or hand. It was scary to think about.

  
  
”What are you mumbling about, Brûlée-san?” A velvety voice carries through the Seducing Woods, and Brûlée freezes, her gaze snapping over to the young woman with a fake glare. She wore a simple blue dress-shirt along with black leggings, along with a white sun hat similar to Amande’s. A bag was slung around her shoulder, the strap falling into the area between her breasts. Brûlée barely managed to notice the blanket rolled up and peeking out of the bag. “Damn you! You were here only last week, why do you keep on coming back?” She spat, pointing her nose up to the sky in a small snobby habit, unpleased by <y/n>’s sudden appearance.

  
  
Reaching her hand into the bag, <y/n> pulls out a large red blanket and unrolls it, flapping it in the air before placing it down onto the grass, just before Brûlée. “I believe that a weekly visit isn’t enough to be considered irritable.” The woman icily spoke, cold eyes glancing up at the much larger woman for a few seconds before turning back towards her bag.

  
  
Brûlée, irritated by the lack of emotion presented in the beautiful woman’s tone, snaps, glaring down and watching how she took out every single item inside of her bag and placing it out onto the picnic blanket. “If my big brothers found out, you’d be slaughtered in an instant! Don’t you understand that?! It’s one thing speaking to me as if we’re equals but also visiting the Seducing Woods without permission on a weekly basis? Hell only knows what would happen if Mama found out.”

  
  
”But you wouldn’t let her find out, would you?” <y/n> calmly hummed, poring some tea into a small cup and a larger cup, picking the larger one up and gently placing it in Brûlée’s much larger hand. The glint within her icy eyes held nothing but pure composure. Unable to form a proper sentence due to the fact that she knew what her friend said was true, she hesitantly spoke, “Well, I-“ Brûlée stuttered, being cut off by the knifing tone of the younger woman as she took out a plate of freshly made sandwiches, each varying in different flavours. “I brought sandwiches for us to enjoy. I hope you don’t mind brown bread.”

  
  
Blinking, Brûlée furrows her eyebrows in confusion, “How can you act so calm? You could die.” <y/n> gently nods, her eyes fluttered closed as she takes a sandwich from the pile, “Yes, I know. But I also know that nothing dire should ever happen to me. We’ve become too close for you to just let me up and die.” A soft silence spread across the two, and guilt weighed heavy on Brûlée’s shoulders: love. That’s what she felt for the younger woman. Whether or not <y/n> knew this fact, she did not care, either way she’d never return Brûlée’s feelings. Not only was homosexuality frowned upon in the Charlotte family, but both women were very different — a beauty and a beast, as some would say. She finally sat down on the blanket.

  
  
Brûlée was not oblivious. She knew that she looked her best back when she was much younger, when she was happier and her facial features didn’t begin deteriorating into hideousness. It all went downhill when she was attacked, but she didn’t in any way blame Katakuri for her appearance, not at all. Whereas, <y/n> was absolutely stunning. Wherever she went, she had heads turned her way. With her icy orbs, smooth skin and velvety, soft voice, her beauty could rival the Pirate Empress, Boa Hancock’s. With beauty like that, there was no way that she’d have her sights set on such an ugly older woman. But why– why did <y/n> even bother befriending Brûlée in the first place? Letting out a small sigh as she held the sandwich to her lips, Brûlée frowns deeply, “You had no need to bring so much food, <y/n>... You even cut the sandwiches into triangles for me.”

  
  
”It’s simply common courtesy.” Said girl spoke, brushing the hair out of her face as she took a small bite out of her ham and cheese sandwich. Brûlée huffs sadly, doubt clawing in the back of her mind as she stared deep into the eyes of her love interest, before taking one single bite out of her sandwich, eating it whole due to he large size. I must admit, it’s a good thing she did bring this much food. Brûlée thought, taking another sandwich for herself. And another, and another, and another, and another, until the whole pile was gone. <y/n> watched the witch-like woman from the corners of her eyes, sipping her tea generously.

  
  
Parting the cup from her lips, <y/n> spoke gently, “You have food around your mouth.” A ferocious blush spreading across her face, Brûlée turns her head to try and wipe the food away, ultimately failing due to lack of knowledge of where the crumbs actually were. <y/n> sighs, “Don’t worry, I’ll get it.”

  
  
Standing right up on her tippy toes, <y/n> cranes an arm up to Brûlée’s flushed face, using her smooth thumb to wipe away the crumb just underneath the woman’s mouth. Shivering under her icy touch, Brûlée winces in embarrassment, scrunching up her eyebrows and closing her eyes in a vain attempt to hide herself away from even more embarrassment. It didn’t work. Homies giggle around them, not helping the flustered state Brûlée was in. She was touching her. <y/n> was touching her. It was something sweet, it was something warm, it was something that made her heart skip a beat or two. She savoured this very moment, delightfully feeling the woman’s hands caress her lips, face and chin, but unable to open her eyes in fear of seeing something she never wanted to see: disgust.

  
  
It took a few moments for Brûlée to realise that <y/n> was hovering her hands over her face for an uncomfortable amount of time, and finally she fluttered open her eyes, gasping at the sight before her: two beautiful glacial eyes. A warmth was pressed against her dark lips, and she struggled to understand the situation at hand, both arms supporting her weight along with the woman that happened to be kissing her. A hand was pulling Brûlée’s face down in an attempt to make the kiss more comfortable, and seeing <y/n>’s calm and carefree composure, Brûlée finally closed her eyes, and allowed it to simply happen, afraid of setting her off. Finally, the kiss was broken, and finally both women had a chance to breath. The Charlotte was shocked and unable to put her thoughts into words, frozen solid as if those polar eyes of <y/n>’s had chilled her body down to the bone. “You really are cute, Brûlée-san.” The younger woman murmured, staring deep within Brûlée’s droopy yellow irises, and from that sentence, Brûlée knew the reason why <y/n> had decided to pay her weekly visits.

  
  
The reason was attraction.


End file.
